Cause love is pure magic
by kate-superstar
Summary: a magic crossover between Gilmore Girls and Harry Potter might lead our heros to find their way to love...set at the beginning of season three


" 'CAUSE LOVE IS PURE MAGIC" by Kate and Ile

SUMMARY: a magic crossover between Gilmore Girls and Harry Potter might lead our heros to find their way to love.

SETTING: at the beginning of season three. Rory has just come back from Washington and Jess is with Shane

PAIRING: Literati (of course) and Hermione/Draco

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: All characters from Gilmore Girls and Harry Potter are property of WB, Amy Sherman Palladino and J.K. Rowling…although we wish we'd own Milo Ventimiglia (Kate) and Tom Felton (Ile).

A/N: Remember we're Italian high school students…PRETTY PLEASE, forget our mistakes and tell us how to improve by sending us REVIEWS!

KATE: I'll be writing Rory and Jess…we get Gilmore Girls in Italian, therefore sorry if what the characters say doesn't coincide with the original version…I tried to translate and to take the most typical sentences from scripts and fics.

ILE: I'm the Harry Potter obsessed…I just hope everything will make sense!

HAVE FUN!!! CIAO!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- CHAPTER 1: Where are we now?

"Lukey-poo…come here and give me my elixir of life!!!" Lorelai said stepping into Luke's diner with her daughter Rory.

They sat at the counter waiting for their daily…tenth cup of coffee.

I wish I could see Jess Rory thought Oh no! I wish I'd see Dean…crap! Why am I still thinking of that hoodlum, yet smart and hot? Oh God! Have I just said _hot_? That's so not me! Dean is my boyfriend. I l-o-v-e him,. I wish I'd see h-i-m. He's smart and hot. That's the absolute truth!

"That black poison will kill you!" Luke shouted coming out of storage room.

"Shut up, Trekkie! Get your flannel butt here and give me what I want!"

"Mom, pleassssse! Sometimes  you're so gross!" said Rory, looking embarrassed "Luke, I'm sorry. You know how mom can be…"

"It's okay, Rory. At least there's one sane Gilmore in the family!" 

In the meantime, Lorelai  started sipping her coffee…she knew Luke couldn't resist her, then she turned to her "offspring", as she sometimes called Rory.

"My dearest favourite daughter…"

"I'm your only daughter!" Rory replied.

"Well, my ONLY  and not favourite anymore daughter, I was acting that way just to help you! You know that only if you drink this magic potion you'll be as beautiful as me once you're old"

"Mom, you're 33! How could you say you were old?"

"You still have very much to learn from the teacher! I was pretending…I just wanted to make you smile, to cheer you up!"

"I don't need to be cheered up! You see I'm extremely happy!"

"If you say so…" Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Asked an angry Rory.

"You've been moody since you came back from Washington and you saw…"meaning Jess and Shane kissing.

"Don't even try to say it! 'cause you know it's not true! As you said several times, I'm with Dean and I don't care at all about JESS!" Rory exclaimed, her cheeks red.

What she hadn't realize was that Luke's nephew was coming downstairs and had heard everything.  Looking cool  as usual, but feeling hurt inside, he leaned on the counter and refilled the Gilmores' cups.

Oh no she thought. "Jess… I…"

"Please, Ror" ( he was the only one calling her that way) "just stop it" he answered. 

Jess took out a book from his back pocket, sat on a stool and started to put some notes in the margins.

Rory could clearly recognize the title: it was "_Franny and Zooey_" by J.D. Salinger. They had discussed it when she visited him in New York… the day she skipped school and missed her mother's graduation…

----------FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks again, Jess, for bringing me here. I couldn't  have found a better gift for mum!. New York has everything!" Rory said coming out from the music store where she had bought the GoGo's album signed by Belinda.

"My pleasure…Consider it my personal indemnity for breaking your wrist!" they laughed awkwardly.

Changing the subject, Rory asked: "And now Dodger, what are we up to?"

Jess smiled remembering the first night the had met, when he had stolen her copy of _Howl_ and she had called him Dodger.

"You still have two hours, don't you?"

"Yeah"

"I'll take you somewhere"

"But where?"

"You just have to wait"  He smirked and that sent butterflies in the girl's stomach (A/N: in mine, too! Lol!)

Less led Rory to the subway. They arrived in front of a little coffee house in SoHo called Mrs. Mocha.

"Thank you so much, Jess! I was dying for coffee, but I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to spend time the way you do here in New York. What we've been doing so far has just been great, but you know how I'm  addicted to…"

"Ror, you're rambling!"

"I guess so…thanks anyway." With that, she hugged him and he, hesitantly, he hugged her back. This is awkward they both thought, then he pulled away.

" I knew you couldn't resist without  coffee anymore and when we passed by Starbucks your eyes literally lit! This place is much better: coffee and pies are great and it looks like Friends' _Central Perk_ . Lorelai and you always watched it, so…here we are!" 

"You remembered" She said softly. A little embarrassed, Jess tried to pull out one of his famous sarcastic remarks: "How couldn't I? Lorelai kept calling Luke  Gunther and sung  - I'm sorry to say it, but awfully- like Phoebe!"

"Yeah, she loves  Smelly cat." Rory answered, delighted by the fact that Jess had remember that little detail of the Gimores' life.

Once inside, they sat on two comfy armchairs and ordered coffee and two big slices of chocolate mud cake.

"I never knew you'd be in cakes…living with Luke…"

"When you quit smoking, eating sweets is the only thing left!"

"You quit! I'm so proud of you! I'll tell him when I get back…can I?"

"Of course, you can!" 

They looked at each other for a while. It wasn't a strange silence, but something comfortable, as if they knew exactly what the other was thinking, that is how great, yet painful was being together in New York, far from Stars Hollow with all its judging people.

"You know what Jess? You look so at ease here…" I hate so say this she thought  "the city really suits you. It's your place".

"Guess you're right. I mean _I was born here, I went to school here, I've been run over here, twice,  and on the same damn street_!" Jess answered with  a mischievous smirk.

"Franny and Zooey! How couldn't I have thought about it! You're so like Zooey!! Your attitude, your smoking habits…" she screamed.

"But I'm not an actor…my dear Franny!" he grinned.

"Franny??"

"The way you read, the fact that you're sorry for everyone…" he explained.

"That would make us brother and sister!" With that they burst out laughing and kept analyze Salinger's work trough coffee and cake, till  Rory had to catch the bus…

----END OF FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess was also remembering that day in New York…as soon as he heard her "Hi", he had decided he would have gone back to Stars Hollow…. But now everything was so different: the joy he had felt at Sookie's wedding had turned into pain…anger.

He didn't  want to be mad at Rory, but six weeks without hearing anything from her had made him think she didn't care about what they had, although in the depth of his heart he still believed they shared something special…Yes, he had Shane What's her Surname…but she wasn't anything more than a make-out partner.

Hidden under his book, Jess saw the girl struggling to go and talk to him, then turning away, greeting her mum and heading outside the diner.

Two hours later, Jess yelled: " Uncle Luke, I'm out!"

"Wait a minute, you still have to clean…." Luke tried to say, but his nephew was already gone.

Jess wandered for a while, then decided to go to the bookstore…He wanted something amusing to read, nothing too complicated, in which to find a bit of relief in his difficult moment.

As soon as he was inside, he headed to the Fantasy section: a book caught his eyes. It was the seventh book of the Harry Potter Saga by J.K. Rowling  entitled "_Harry Potter and the oversea secret"…_He decided to give it a go, but when he tried to grab the very last copy he felt someone else pulling it from the other side of the shelf.

He raised his sight and met Rory's piercing  blue eyes:

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting my book as I was here first!" he answered icily.

"How can you say it? I was on this side…I could have been here for hours!"

" I don't think so because you always explore the classic section first"

"Maybe I changed my habits…"

"Yeah thanks to Bagboy's extreme intelligence" he said staring at her.

"Anything wrong with that?" Rory replied quickly.

"Huh"

"Don't turn monosyllabic on me, Jess!! 'cause I might be the only one, but I know you can say long sentences…and by the way, Harry Potter isn't your type Mister "Only Hemmingway is an artist"! "

With that she was true…Jess read practically everything , but mostly classic fiction: from Flaubert to Jane Austen, from Kafka to Keouac…Harry Potter was just a kids' novel…anyway…

"This is worth for you , too my dear Ayn Rand lover"  he answered the book still in his hands…he tried to turn, but she stopped him.

"Don't try to run away with that book!" She grabbed J.K. Rowling's latest work from Jess' hands….they kept arguing and contending for the book…until…it fell on the floor…

They got on their knees accusing each other of what had just happened…trying to get the book, their hands touched sending shivers down their bodies…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER ONE…hope you enjoyed it…let us know what you think by dropping a line!


End file.
